Listen to Your Heart
by thnkxfrthmmrs
Summary: All she knows is that her secret meetings with him keeps her alive, gives her a taste of… well, she's not sure of what, but she knows she likes it. Loves it. Song-fic. Thalico.


**Listen to Your Heart**

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_.

She was a hunter of Artemis. But not just any hunter, the Lieutenant. With an oath. An oath to swear off the company of men, males, boys.

To swear off Love. Forever.

It had felt right leaving love and joining the hunt, she didn't think she could love after Luke. Was that even love though? Of a lover? Or a brother?

Is this love? The feelings of being on clouds, weightless, lightheaded, cheerful, content. The long conversations about nothing and everything on the phone or in person. Being just giddy with the thought of seeing them again. Loving, er, liking everything about them, even the flaws.

Was that love? How can you tell? Will it even work out? Or will it end with heartbreak? After all Love and Pain go hand in hand.

All she knows is that her secret meetings with him keeps her alive, gives her a taste of… well, she's not sure of what, but she knows she likes it. Loves it.

Like now for example, she's barely holding still as she quietly slips on her favorite combat boots and grabs a simple pullover jacket. Rushing from out of her tent she scurries away into the night through the forest.

To their spot. Her face breaks out into a wide grin at that thought, 'their spot.' With the 'Huntress' to guide her, she silently runs to the large weeping willow tree that she and him had found and claimed as 'their spot.' The large tree rests in a bank next to a small stream, filled with fish of all colors and all sorts of flowers growing around.

Panting slightly she reached the willow to see the resting figure of her companion. As she crept closer to see the summer air blowing his slightly longer than average black hair, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. If only he knew.

She stalked over to him standing slightly over him and she pounced. He jumped clear in the air only to land with a thud. She was laughing on the ground holding her sides. He gave her a crooked grin and leaned over to her laughing form. She glanced up at him, warning him. Grinning he reached his arms around her and began tickling her. She squealed and tried to squirm out of his grasp to which he held tighter.

After they both had calmed down and reduced to laying in each other's arms. Sighing slightly she couldn't help and think that this what the nights really waited up to, her favorite part. Listening to the gurgling sound of the river, the breeze ruffling stray leaves, the slight sway of the branches, and the other's shallow breathing.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. His eyes were nervous, scared, hopeful, and loving. She sighed knowing what was to come.

"Do you have an answer for me?" He asked and she looked away.

"I-I don't-t k-know…" she said quietly and he growled.

"What do you mean you don't know? I told you I loved you, and I asked you if you felt the same!"

"I'm a-a hunter-r…" she fumbled. "Artemis wouldn't let—"

"Don't give me that crap! Those aren't excuses!" He snapped and she whipped her head to him.

"Yes it is! Being a hunter is worth it! Being surrounded by my sisters, around people who care about me! But you wouldn't know what that's like, even your own sister left you!" she yelled. She watched as his face twisted with grief and regret. Letting her words sink in she gasped. "I-I didn't-t mean i-it like t-that—"

"Oh? Then what did you mean it by?" His shoulders slumped as she opened her mouth but was interrupted. "Don't start, I know, you know, hell, everyone knows, that you're right."

"But—"

"It's not worth it. Sorry for… thinking…" He stood up, his face hidden by his bangs and he walked over to the nearest shadow.

The girl stood up, her hand slightly outstretched, her mouth open and wordlessly yelling at him to come back. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as he stretched out to the shadows. She knew if she let him, she wouldn't see him for a very long time or never. She wants him here but she's scared. Not scared of death but of heartbreak. A thought crashes down on her, 'but it's his heart that's breaking' and selfishly her mind adds, 'better him then me.' She wants to scream but she clamps her mouth shut.

Her mind says 'it's for the best.' And she decides to believe it. She turns away but doesn't move, she can't.

She watches though, she watches him and waits for him to leave. He turns his face slightly to her and she catches a glimpse of his onyx eyes. "Sorry." He murmurs almost hidden completely in the shadows.

Her heart constricts and screams… her heart crys to chase after him and never let go.

Artemis' voice sounds in her head. 'Listen to your heart.'

And she did.


End file.
